Episodes from Raccoon City
by Hazen S. Redfield
Summary: This collection will feature short stories of 2,000 words or less focusing on the day to day life in Raccoon City.


Chapter One: Jill Valentine

Steam rolled through the air as hot water poured from the shower. Jill had long ago finished cleaning herself and was now enjoying the relaxing heat and pressure of the water on her body. The past few days had been beyond hectic as the RPD worked to investigate a series of unexplained homicides. The S.T.A.R.S. were not officially involved yet, but Jill kept an eye on the police reports and crime scene photos just to familiarize herself with the case. If something larger were to come of this case, she would be ready.

As the water began to cool she turned off the shower and stepped out, reaching for the towel hanging from the wall hook. As Jill dried off and began combing the tangles out of her wet hair her thoughts drifted back to the murder cases. So far three people had been found in areas near the Arklay Forest showing signs of a cannibalistic attack. As the best detectives probed the case, Chief Irons and Mayor Warren issued a strict 7:30 PM curfew and added extra patrols around the city. If it came down to it, her unit would intervene, but Jill truthfully hoped it would not come to that. The S.T.A.R.S. were more of a last resort when things got serious, and their involvement meant the RPD officers and detectives weren't enough. She was more used to negotiating hostage situations and aiding the federal authorities, not moving in to track down brutal cannibals terrorizing a small town in the Midwest.

As Jill moved to her bedroom and began to dress a knock fell on the front door. She was friends with a few of the neighbors, but her long hours and line of work made her less sociable than she would have liked. Quickly finishing, she slipped into a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt; her guest would have to settle for her casual appearance. The knock fell again, slightly louder, as she walked through the living room. Taking a look through the peephole she saw her favorite of the neighbors and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

"Allen!" She said excitedly.

"Why hello there, Ms. Valentine," he said back in his soft voice. "You look like a lady who could use some company and a good drink. May I?"

He held up a bottle of Pinot Noir with an award-winning smile; as if Jill could resist that.

"By all means, come in," she said and stepped back for him to enter.

Allen stepped into her apartment and moved to the kitchen, setting the bottle on her table. "I know you don't do much fancy stuff, but please tell me you have glasses for this divine entity."

"Of course, let me grab them," she said.

A moment later Jill returned to the table with two wine glasses. Allen popped the cork and poured a glass for each of them. As Jill sat across from him he took his own seat and handed one of the glasses to her. He swirled the dark red liquid around his glass before holding it up. "A toast, my lovely friend."

"To what?" Jill asked.

"To the victims of mindless violence, and to the RPD for a speedy investigation," he said.

"I can drink to that," she said and lightly clinked her glass against his.

A minute of silence passed between them before Jill took another drink and sat her glass on the table. She looked at Allen and watched him look at the plain white wall, as if distancing himself to organize his thoughts. When he looked back at her he had a renewed strength in his blue irises. "So, how are things going, Jill? More importantly, how are you?"

"The investigation is still in the beginning stages. I'm not really involved at this point, but I am keeping up. The curfew seems to be helping things, but the investigation is still on-going. You know I can't tell you anything else right now," she said with emphasis. "As for me, I hope the find the sick bastards who did this. It isn't just your standard homicide, it's a cannibal attack. These people were partially _eaten_, Allen," she stressed more sternly.

His response was slow in coming. When he did speak his usual cheerful voice was low and somber. "That is so twisted. Who would try to eat someone? I hope the cops can resolve this before it gets any bigger, or more people are attacked and they have to bring the S.T.A.R.S. in." Another pause and then he added, "I didn't come by to make your mood any worse, sweetie," he said. "Let's talk about something else."

"Sounds good to me," she said and finished off her glass. As she poured another she looked back to him. "How are things at your job? Anything new and exciting?"

Allen casually waved his hand. "Please," he said. "It's the same old, same old. I lecture on grammar, spelling, and paragraph format and my students still give me mangled essays. I try to teach them great literature, and they would rather play video games. Still, I love what I do and I know I'm at least reaching some of them."

Jill nodded. "What about in the romance department? How's that going for you?"

Allen answered with an exasperated sigh. "I met a guy in the coffee shop over the weekend. We seem to have some things in common; he's a banker who dabbles in writing and he shares my love of café au laits. I'm not too big on numbers, but I do love a man who reads, writes, and drinks coffee. We're having dinner this Friday evening."

Jill smiled at him. "He sounds great. If things work out you'll have to introduce us. And remember, if some moron ever gives you trouble, you have a S.T.A.R.S. agent as a very good friend."

Allen laughed. "I will certainly keep that in mind. Raccoon is a small place, certainly no New York City, but so far no one has given me any serious trouble. Speaking of men, what's going on with you? Any hot dates lately?"

It was Jill's turn to laugh. "I can only wish. We may have a decent downtown destination, but so far none of the guys have shown an interest. Maybe they're worried about dating a cop, or can't get past the S.T.A.R.S. thing. I mean, a woman with power, authority, and military training? Sometimes men are so stupid." She quickly added, "No offense. I guess I should say sometimes straight men are so stupid."

They both shared a good laugh over that. Allen worked on his second glass of wine and had begun to loosen up. "What about any of the guys you work with? I know you must have a thing for that hunky Chris Redfield. He could cuff and stuff me any time he feels like it." Allen looked right at her, a wicked smile curving his lips.

Jill had to shake her head adamantly. "No way," she said. "I can't mix work and pleasure together. Chris is completely hot and I wouldn't mind those muscular arms around me, either, but we're teammates. Besides, he's always so focused on his work and looking after his younger sister."

"Oh, he has a sister?" Allen asked. "We're talking like legal guardian type of thing here?"

"No, she's a freshman in college. They really bonded a couple of years ago when their mother died in a car accident. Their father had a brain aneurysm awhile before that. It's just them now, and he keeps an eye on her."

"Oh, wow," he said. "It can't be easy to have both parents gone that early on. Props to Chris for stepping up in the supportive big brother role. That must be why he throws so much of himself into his work, huh?"

"That's exactly what I think," Jill said.

After a beat Allen stood from the table and picked up his empty glass. "As much as I love spending time with you I need to get going. I have some lesson plans to double check and papers to mark. I think I'll just order in from Emmy's and chain myself to my desk. Honey, take care of yourself."

Jill stepped towards Allen and wrapped her arms around him. The two shared a long hug and as she stepped back Jill took his glass. "Thank you for the company and the wine. I needed something to take my mind off all this work stuff. Take care of yourself, Allen."

"You too," he said and lightly patted her forearm.

The two of them walked to the door and Jill saw him out. Once he was gone Jill locked the door and took the few steps to her couch, practically falling onto it. She reached for the remote and turned on her TV, wanting to watch anything but the local news.


End file.
